


idEATion

by Exaigon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cannibalism, Force-Feeding, Not really a relationship?, Poor Noctis, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaigon/pseuds/Exaigon
Summary: Noctis regrets a lot of things. This is perhaps his biggest.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: Ardynoct DS





	idEATion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! As a challenge for our discord server we had a week of prompts! I was only able to go through a few of them due to real life happenings but I wanted to post my favorite on Halloween day. I'll probably post the others in the upcoming week if there's enough interest (though none are quite so dark). Keep in mind this is very short and was not proofread as it was a quick thought drop.
> 
> It IS graphic so be warned!

Noctis choked on another whimper. He gazed down at the plate in front of him, then up to the mocking, razor sharp smile above him.

“Well, aren’t you going to eat?”

His fingers trembled as he picked up the fork and speared a piece of meat on it. It paused right before his lips and Noctis could push it no further, the bile already climbing in his throat.

“Tsk. Tsk, Noct. And after I went to all the trouble. You wanted to share a meal, _Majesty_.”

Yes. Yes, he had wanted to share a meal. And he regretted that immensely. He regretted ever talking to this man, ever setting eyes upon him. A few tears slipped down his pale cheeks. He could only imagine what his face looked like if it was garnering so much malicious amusement from the beast in front of him. And yet, he couldn’t force himself to do it. If he willingly put the meat in his mouth… he would be complicit.

And he wasn’t! He didn’t want this!

“If you don’t eat, Noctis… I’ll be forced to feed you. Can’t have a royal going hungry, hm?”

He didn’t want to. He didn’t want to. He didn’t want tohedidn’wanttohe _didn’twanttohedidn’t_ **_wantto_ **.

The fork clattered against the table, his fingers nerveless and pale, the bile filling his mouth enough for him to spit it over the meal.

He froze in terror.

“What a mess,” Ardyn crooned, shifting across the table. His fingers, half bone and tarry ichor in the shape of claws, skittered across the table. Noctis stopped breathing, heart stalling in his chest. The creature that had replaced the man he had thought so handsome stood to it’s full height, the rack of antlers -gnarled and sharp with bits of dried flesh and dangling viscera- towered over them both, a gory crown for the beast of murder. Then Ardyn made his way around the table, stepping further into the light showcasing the utter horror of his being. Half of his face had melted away, constantly dripping black -he remembered the feeling on his face _dripdripdrip_ and the hot fetid breath, so close _soclose_ \- exposing the white of cracked bone underneath. The one eye on that side glowed a soul chilling gold, settled on an abyss of black and he _hatedhatedhated_ how he couldn’t stop seeing that eye even in the dark. It was always there and watching…

Noctis jerked his eyes away, refusing to look, refusing to _see._ That heavy presence settled behind him, the thumping tread of Ardyn’s feet much much too close. And he couldn’t stop the tremor that built, his limbs shivering and shivering and shivering until he was fit to vibrate out of the chair.

A hand settled on his shoulder, the talons pricking on his naked skin. A threat Noctis knew. Ardyn leaned forward, his front pressing against Noctis’ back, scorching the skin. And he could feel the trails of ichor crawl slowly, ever so slowly, down down down against his flesh. Then the meat was pressing against his lips again, the fork held aloft by Ardyn who was wrapped around his back like a particularly smug and possessive cat.

Noctis immediately gagged involuntarily and the creature took the opening to shove it into his mouth. And, oh Astrals, he could taste it. He could taste it all! The vomit, the flesh, the iron tang of blood-

Ardyn’s hand (more human than the one on his shoulder but still so monstrous-) clamped over his mouth. His voice hissed in his ear, hot breaths burning against the shell, “Eat!”

And he had no choice but to eat. Noctis didn’t know how long it took, how many times his body violently rejected each scrap that Ardyn forced him to swallow again. Again and again and again and again and again and again-

When it was finally finished, Noctis sat in Ardyn’s lap, numb and cold. He could not feel the talons carding through his hair, could not hear the satisfied purrs, could not expel the heavy meat in his stomach. All he could do was stare at his torn legs, a tourniquet wrapped above each knee to keep him from bleeding out. He stared at the ragged edges of flesh and the glint of bone. He stared at the dribbles of blood that shone in the light, that would never make it to the floor because black talons swiped it before then. He stared and stared and stared and stared.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry Nocis... you still have two arms you can eat too! (I hurt him too much lmao)
> 
> Tell me what ya'll think! I love reviews :D


End file.
